Seto and Mokuba
by NamineMuto
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba is deeply into art, and his love for his big brother is immense! How does he show his big bro just how much he cares?


Seto and Mokuba

Mokuba sat at the desk in the art room his brother had set up just for him. He was quietly scribbling on a piece of notebook paper some ideas for future drawings. Surrounded by the quotes of great artists and the masterpieces created by them, he felt truly at home here. This was where he could actually relax and let himself go.

Right now the Twelve year-old was working diligently on something special for his brother: a new Duel Monsters card, but this one would be different. Not like the regular monster cards Seto had in his deck, though this would be added to it. Mokuba drew out just how it would look, what would be written on it, then turned to his own laptop-a present from Seto, along with the art room and supplies.

Mokuba stared intently at the computer screen as he typed, dragged, enlarged, and right-clicked various objects and icons. An hour later he finally resized the image to the right measurements for a duel card, put a cardboard-like paper into the printer (another gift from his beloved big brother!),and patiently waited for it to come out. He looked it over and over, making sure it was perfect. It had to look just like adreal Duel Monsters card, or it wouldn't work. He was not disappointed, as the card was precise, with the same feel to it as any other monster or trap card. He looked at the clock: ten p.m. Seto would likely be going to bed soon.

…..

It was eleven in the morning when Mokuba went into Seto's room to wake him elder Kaiba gratefully sipped the cup of coffee handed to him by his little brother. When he was fully awake, Mokuba said flatly, "Yugi called. He said he wants to duel you. At, like, twelve-thirty or something." Mokuba knew his brother would never back down from that challenge, and as expected, the CEO leaped out of bed to get himself prepared.

By twelve-twenty, he'd gotten in the shower, gotten dressed, eaten, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and just about anything else you're supposed to do before you go somewhere in the mornings. The brunet grabbed his house keys, his deck, and his duel disk, and walked out the door, Mokuba following.

Yugi and Seto met at the Game shop, then went on to the locatin of their duel: an old vacant lot, overgrown with deceptively pretty weeds and vines and living, crawling things. It was actually a pretty sight to behold, and an ideal spot for anyone to be to do anything non-destructive.

As the duel went on, Yugi beat Seto more and more, but Mokuba's smile simply got bigger and bigger. He called out encouragements to his brother, but the expression on the older sibling's face didn't seem so confident. _I don't know if I ca_n_ keep it up. Muto's beating me as badly as ever!_ _But maybe if I just drew the card…_ Seto said to himself. His turn. He drew a card, desperately praying for a card to turn this duel around in his favor.

He looked at the card.

And started laughing.

"You set this up, didn't you, Mokuba? So I'd see this card?" he called over to his brother. Mokuba nodded. "Activate it!" he urged, nearly jumping with excitement.

Seto nervously pushed the card into the slot and pushed the activation button. A series of photographs flashed over the field in front of the CEO, whose eyes went wide as each picture brought back pleasant memories from his past. Pictures of himself and Mokuba, or the two separately. The last three pictures were of their real mother, real father, and lastly their entire family, when Mokuba had just been born and Seto was five. Right before their mother died in the hospital, before their father abandoned them and left Seto to take care of his brother. Left them to the orphanage.

Then it ended, and Seto's eyes clouded over. He was trembling, and he'd dropped the cards in his right hand, his left covering his mouth as he tried to hide his shock. Mokuba slowly went up to his brother. "Seto?" They looked at eachother, before Seto drew Mokuba into a warm hug. Yugi had left secretly when Seto'd drawn the card, so now it was just the two brothers left in the vacant lot. "Thank you, Mokuba, that _was_ the card I needed."


End file.
